


Daddy’s Girl

by Ultra



Series: The Twins 'Verse [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Father-Daughter Relationship, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Gen, POV Garcia Flynn, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Maria Flynn has been acting strangely ever since last Christmas when she and her sister Amy took a trip in the Lifeboat to save their father. Now Garcia feels the need to get to the bottom of what's going on. He might be surprised by what he learns from his daughter.
Series: The Twins 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Daddy’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write this a while ago, fully intending for it to be fluffy family cuteness... and then it wasn't, so I never posted it. Recently, I rediscovered it and decided that, for all it's angstiness, it is kind of cute and fluffy by the end too, and I like it enough that I wanted to share, and hey, what better time to share than #Flynn Friday of #GarcyWeekend? So, here it is.

It had happened too many times, Garcia Flynn just knew that something was going on. You didn’t spend years working in the jobs he had without gaining good instincts and sharp observational skills. Besides, as much as Lucy liked to call their daughters geniuses - and they certainly were no slouches when it came to academics or good sense - they were still twelve-year-old girls and not quite as smart as even they thought they were.

“Hi, Dad,” said Maria as he came into her room, having been polite enough to knock before doing so. “What’s going on?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to ask you, sweetheart,” he told her, trying not to make it too obvious that he could tell she just stashed something under the edge of the bed as he came in.

“Me? I’m fine. Nothing going on with me,” she said definitely. “Why would you think that?”

Garcia smiled fondly as he levered himself down to sit on the rug opposite his daughter, feeling only a little silly at his great height to suddenly be lotus-style in the middle of a teen girl’s bedroom. He ought to be used to it by now, he supposed, but then, fathers were probably supposed to feel somewhat awkward in these situations, he guessed. That didn’t mean this wasn’t a conversation they very definitely needed to have.

“You know, since you and your sister made that little trip in the Lifeboat at Christmas, you’ve been... different,” he said carefully. “Amy doesn’t seem to have altered much, but you? Maria, I just feel as if... as if you don’t talk to me the way you used to. We used to be such good friends, didn’t we?”

Maria swallowed visibly hard and looked away. That worried Garcia more than a little, though he was determined not to show it if he could possibly help it. He was well aware that if Maria wanted to tell him something, she would, and that it was probably better not to push.

Lucy had said much the same when they talked it over. She had even volunteered to be the one to ask their daughter what was wrong, since it might just be a more personal, feminine issue that she would be more comfortable discussing with her mom, but neither she nor Garcia really believed it could be that. Both Maria and Amy had been raised to know they could go to Lucy with absolutely any questions of that kind and had always done so.

This was something else. This was something Garcia was almost certain tied back to the girls’ time-travelling adventure, though why it should have hit one of them harder than the other, he really wasn’t sure.

“It’s so weird.” Maria sighed then, shaking her head and looking down at the rug in front of her. “I kept thinking it would be Ames that fell apart. She never seemed to... I mean, she got along with him easier than I did. I never hated him, exactly. I didn’t always like him, not when he was upsetting mom and being an ass. Sorry, a jerk,” she amended off her father’s stern look. “And I wanted you here, I really did, it’s just...”

When her lip began to wobble, it was clear that tears were inevitable. Garcia immediately opened his arms to Maria and was only too glad when she moved into his embrace, grabbing on tight and allowing him to comfort her.

“Sssh, now, mališa. It’s alright,” he promised, rubbing her back as she cried.

Something was clearly upsetting her, something about a boy perhaps, though it didn’t seem quite as clean cut as that. Of course, Garcia had been so certain this all had to do with the time travelling adventure his daughters had last December and now he was sure that must be true.

The ‘him’ that Maria was talking about, the one that she and Amy managed to get along with for the most part, except for when he was upsetting their mother, the only explanation was another father figure in their lives.

As far as Garcia was concerned, he had been here the whole time, married to Lucy, raising the girls, but maybe that wasn’t how the twins remembered it. After all, they had come to tell him he must go back to Lucy. For a while there, he had given serious consideration to just letting his life end in the past, allowing Lucy to make a future without him, perhaps with...

“Wyatt,” he said suddenly, without thinking.

He was startled by the way Maria suddenly pulled out of his arms and stared at him with wide eyes.

“How did you know?” she asked, shaking her head then. “I didn’t... You shouldn’t... Unless you can...? Ugh, time travel thinking gives me a headache,” she declared sadly, throwing both hands over her face.

Garcia sighed, wishing he could make it better. Trying to untangle the complexities of time travel was too much for even him sometimes. He could only imagine what it was like for a twelve-year-old who’s life had been turned upside down in the past few months.

“Maria,” he said softly, reaching out to gently prize her hands away from her face. “What happened in the timeline that you remember?”

She looked so troubled by it all, as if she was as afraid of talking about it as she was keeping it inside. In the end, Garcia was sure he could handle whatever he was about to hear, and if it made his daughter feel better to share, he would take it like a man in any case.

“I took stuff with me on our trip,” she said after a while, sniffling a little even now, as she reached one hand under her bed and pulled out whatever she had been so quick to hide when her father originally came into the room. “I knew from things Mom said that it was the only way and... and I just couldn’t let it go, not entirely,” she admitted, staring at what appeared to be a photograph, before handing it to Garcia. “I don’t even think it was him so much as... as me. I mean, I’m still the same person, I know I am, but it feels different, being Maria.”

The picture was exactly what Garcia expected it to be. His two little girls in the foreground and behind them, Lucy, looking beautiful as ever, but the arm around her shoulder’s was not his own. The man stood beside her was a completely different husband, a step-father for the twins - Wyatt Logan.

It was strange how a burst of jealousy almost overwhelmed him, even though this family portrait was no longer real, technically never happened, never existed. Time travel meant that Garcia had come home to Lucy before the children were ever born, ensured they were the family they always should have been, but the girls knew different. For them, they had been Wyatt’s children for a dozen years. Poor Amy and Maria. Garcia frowned then as he realised just exactly what his little girl had said when she handed him the photograph.

‘It feels different, being Maria.’

Turning the photograph over, he saw Lucy’s familiar handwriting on the back, eyes widening as he realised what it said about the people pictured.

“They named me for you,” Maria told him, smiling again by now, even as she wiped away a further stray tear. “Amy was for Mom’s sister and I was for you. The way they told it, you were practically part of the family. It was years before we found out the whole truth, that you were such a big part of our real family, or at least, you should’ve been.”

“Moja dragocjena kci, I don’t... I wish I knew what to say.” Garcia shook his head, heart breaking for his baby girl and all she had been through, all the secrets that she held in her head and mixed up emotions that had to be eating her alive. “For me, this is how it has always been, for your mother too,” he told her, though they were both well aware that she already knew that. “I... I wish I could make it that way for you and for your sister.”

“It’s okay,” Maria said bravely, swallowing hard and clearly trying to be brave. “You know, I don’t regret what we did, not for a second. We knew what would happen. We knew everything would reset and for everybody else, well, you would’ve been here the whole time. I’m glad about it, Dad. I promise, I am,” she swore to him. “It’s just, once in a while... I don’t know, I guess I wish the same thing you do. I wish I could remember all the stuff from when we were little, with you there instead of him. It should’ve been you.”

She was back in her father’s arms in a moment, crying it all out into his already damp shoulder, but that was okay. Garcia would give her all the love and comfort she needed, and then some more besides.

He could love no-one as much as his wife and daughters. They were his entire world. Selfishly, he couldn’t help but be grateful that he had every memory of them all together intact in his mind, no matter what existed in the head of anyone else. Of course, his one great wish would be to share every second of those beautiful memories with Maria, and Amy too.

“You know what I think we should do tomorrow?” he said, as he rocked his daughter in his arms yet. “I think you and me, and Amy and you mother, we should all spend the day together doing whatever you would most like to do,” he suggested, kissing Maria’s hair. “I can’t replace your old childhood memories with the ones I hold of our family, sweetheart, I only wish I could, but we can make new memories together. Moments that will never be erased, I promise.”

Pulling her head up then, Maria met his eyes and smiled a wide, watery smile.

“That sounds good,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I love you so much, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Maria Flynn,” he told her, pushing her hair back from her face. “For all time.”

When she hugged him then, so tight he was surprised he was even breathing, Garcia didn’t mind at all. She was his little girl, just as her sister was, and no matter their memories, they always had been and always would be. He would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> mališa - little one  
> moja dragocjena kci - my precious daughter
> 
> Please throw me a comment (and/or a kudos) if you like what you see and maybe there'll be more in this 'verse/timeline at some point ;)


End file.
